Audio loudspeaker systems generally include more than one loudspeaker in the same enclosure in order to cover the audible frequency range. Typically, the audio signal received by the loudspeaker system is divided into three frequency ranges and distributed to three loudspeakers having different diameters. The low frequencies are sent to a large diameter loudspeaker, the mid-range frequencies are sent to a mid-sized loudspeaker and the higher frequencies are sent to a loudspeaker with a small diameter. In general, the large diameter loudspeakers used for the low frequency range produce more vibration than the mid-range and high range loudspeakers. The vibration from the low frequency loudspeakers often affects the sound quality of the loudspeakers used for the mid-range and higher frequencies.
Attenuation of an audio signal is commonly employed in three-way speaker systems using crossover networks between the power amplifier and the loudspeaker drivers to divide the amplifier's signal into the necessary frequency bands before being delivered to the individual drivers (i.e., loudspeakers). The crossover network separates the input signal into different frequency ranges suited to each driver (e.g., a three-way loudspeaker system would include a woofer, a mid-range driver and a tweeter). The drivers receive only the power in their usable frequency range (the range they were designed for), thereby reducing distortion in the drivers and interference between them. However, this does not solve the vibration problems that are inherent with larger loudspeakers that are used for the lower frequency range.
One of the problems encountered with three-speaker audio systems, as well as other loudspeaker systems that have more than one loudspeaker in an enclosure, is that the vibration from one speaker in the enclosure can affect the sound quality of the other loudspeaker(s) in the enclosure. Various attempts have been made to isolate the loudspeakers from each other in order to reduce the effects of vibration, but they have not been entirely successful. Therefore, there is a need for an audio loudspeaker system with improved vibration isolation between the loudspeakers that can provide high sound quality.